Red Hood
Jason Peter Todd (ジェイソン・ピーター・トッド, Jeison Pītā Toddo) was a street orphan until he met the Dark Knight after stealing the tires from the Batmobile. Jason was trained by Batman and later became the second Robin (ロビン, Robin), but he was beaten and tortured by Joker, who sent Batman a video of the event and lied by telling Batman Jason Todd was already dead. Batman fell into a deep depression over Jason's "death". Years later, Jason returned driven bent-seeking revenge against the Batman, utilizing advanced technology and resources he acquired by unknown means, he was able to develop high-tech equipment & train a battalion of soldiers well. He even designed a high-tech bat-suit with capabilities that are more advanced than Batman's technology as well as utilizes lethal gadgetry and weapons during combat situations. He had then created the identity for himself as, Arkham Knight (アーカム・ナイト, Ākamu Naito), a mysterious antithetical military version of Batman, who lives to strive only but revenge, until his redemption and forgiveness of Batman. After finally aiding the Batman to battle Hugo Strange and his TYGER, vanquishing his former persona, Jason Todd was able to lay his vengeance against Batman to rest and begin to heal the damage that was inflicted on him in the Arkham Asylum. It was during this recovery, he takes up the title of Red Hood (レッド・フード, Reddo Hūdo), leader of an anti-hero team called the "Outsiders". "How long did you wait before replacing me, huh? A month? A '''week'? I trusted you... And you just left me to die! You always told me Bruce... focus on what I want to achieve... and it'll happen. Well you want to know what I want now, huh? I want you dead." :—Red Hood. Appearance & Biography :''Voice actor: Troy Baker (English), Taki Satoshi (Japanese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Raised in the slums of Gotham City, Jason was the son of a petty criminal and a drug-addicted mother. When his father was imprisoned and his mother died, Jason found himself struggling to survive, stealing car parts for cash. This led Batman discovering Jason in the alleyway, trying to steal the tires off the Batmobile. Batman took him in and trained him to replace Dick Grayson as Robin. While Jason didn't share Dick's cheerful enthusiasm and acrobatic abilities, life on the streets had made him tough and fiercely driven. Frustrated at Batman's unwillingness to kill at least one enemy, in spite of their heinous crimes, Jason set out to do it himself, only to get himself captured, tortured, beaten, experimented, and killed, leaving Batman riddled with guilt. Besides the discovery of a militia training facility in South America, virtually nothing is known of the Arkham Knight until his arrival in Gotham where he quickly earned himself a fearless reputation amongst the city's leading criminals. Working together with Hugo, he has sworn to kill batman and will stop at nothing until he is dead. Since vanquishing the Arkham Knight persona, Jason was able his vengeance against batman to rest and began to heal the damage that was inflicted on him in the asylum. It was during this recovery that Red Hood was born. Now, while he is once again aligned with his former mentor in wanting to rid Gotham of its criminal contingent, Jason's willingness to kill will forever keep him at odds. Appearance As Jason Todd As Second Robin As Arkham Knight The Arkham Knight dons a militaristic version of the bat-suit meant to mock Batman's appearance. The inside of his helmet gives him a heads up display of his troops throughout Gotham and the ears relay his commands to his troops. By using the Arkham symbol on his chest plate he inflicts psychological warfare on Batman reminding him of the past Arkham events. The chest plate also acts as a countermeasure to the Batclaw. After revealing his identity as Jason Todd before his final battle with Batman, he wears a red bowl-shaped helmet later used by the Red Hood, another of Jason's alter-egos. As Red Hood *Hair Color: Red and White (formerly Black) *Eye Color: Green *Height: 6ft 1in *Weight: 200lbs Attributes: * Weapon Master * Marksmanship * Tactical Analysis * Intimidation * Peak Human Physiological Systems, Reflexes, Agility, Strength, Speed, Stamina, Healing & Longevity * Stealth * Master Martial Artist * Indomitable Will * Master Escape Artist * Master Acrobat * Genius Level Intellect Gallery File:Jason_todd_commission_by_phil_cho.png|Jason Peter Todd. File:Robin_Jason_Todd.png|Jason as the second Robin. File:Arkham_Knight_showcase.png|Arkham Knight. Background Personality Personality As Jason Todd As Second Robin Jason Todd was the second incarnation as Robin, he cared for his mentor Batman and wanted to live up to his potential, stopping crime and protecting Gotham City. However, he possessed an explosive temper with numerous incidents of him going too far in his actions as Robin despite his natural talents and apptitude under Batman's guidance, with hints in his behavior that he might one day kill instead of using restraint. After being tortured, beaten, and nearly killed by Joker, his mental state was being damaged and fuel to his temper was being added by him, hoping that his partner would come in to rescue him. In time (he survived and escaped, he found a photo Batman with a new Robin); he started to hate his mentor for leaving him to die. As Arkham Knight After escaping (or in comics resurrecting); he became vengeful and wanted to kill Batman. The Arkham Knight seems vengeful but patient and calculating as well. He seems to exploit opportunities as they are presented to him, such as discovering Joker's diary or taking advantage of Batman's presence at Ace Chemicals to instruct his men to avoid aiming at the armored sections of his suit. He also seems psychopathic, displaying no regard for the "weak" Batman protects, contemptuous of the Dark Knight's principles and mercilessly killing those he deems deserving, such as the second Electrocutioner and remaining members of Joker's gang, in cold blood. When Hugo asks why he hates Batman to such a degree the Arkham Knight coldly responds that no one could understand. Jason also is blinded by rage for Batman leaving him to die, as shown when he cost Scarecrow's toxin machine to be dismantled by the Batman's Batmobile. As Red Hood As Red Hood, he is still murderous and cold-blooded assassin, as shown when he nearly killed Black Mask, especially when he was panicking out of his mind and begging for mercy, but ultimately driven by justice. Once snapped out, he showed some emotion and helped his former mentor to stop TYGER. Relationships Friends/Allies *Outsiders *His Henchmen Family *Willis Todd (father, deceased) *Cathy Todd (mother, deceased) Neutral *Bat Family **Batman **Robin *Teen Titans **Nightwing *Gotham City Police **James Gordon *TYGER **Hugo Strange Rivals Enemies *Joker *Scarecrow *Two-Face *Penguin *Harley Quinn *Poison Ivy *Killer Croc Weapons and Abilities *Unlike the rest of the Bat Family, Jason used lethal weapons (such as his dual pistols) *Jason appeared to have a few similarities with Tim Drake's, as they both seemed to use the similar Zip-Kick. *It seemed like Jason would break criminal's necks to death instead of choking them out unconscious like the rest of the Bat Family. Powers Abilities *'Firearms' - *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced)': *'Leadership': *'Military Protocol': Strength level Weaknesses Equipment *'Zip-Kick': Was similar to a Robin's Zip Kick where Jason propelled himself toward the targeted foe. *'Flashbangs': Jason used Flashbang grenades to stun thugs and escape from armed thugs. *'Grapnel Gun': He also has a grapnel gun similarly to Batman, Azrael, the Bat family & Deathstroke. Gadgets Weapons *'Guns': Jason was equipped with two dual action guns that he could use in a firearm combat. *'Dual Handguns': Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links *Red Hood Wikipedia *Red Hood Marvel Database Notes & Trivia *... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Outsiders Category:Thieves Category:Adventurers Category:Firearm Specialists Category:Martial Artists Category:Leadership Category:Military Protocol Category:Robin Predecessors/Successors Category:Gotham City Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters